Captive
by girlwiththeinvisibletattoo
Summary: She hated him. He had taken her prisoner and used her in every way for months. She hated his touch, his smell, his very existence. How could she learn to live with someone she only despised? And how will she escape when he has everyone watching her every move. FULL warning in first chapter! PLEASE read it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Warning - Non con and with how it's looking in my mind it's not going to be a happy ending... but then again I'm not such a great writer and I tend to always make things lighter when I want it darker... so it may very well have a happy ending.. but just be warned this may end incredibly tragic**

* * *

Light barely ever entered the dark, dank, bare cell that was now Kagome's home. But when it did, she felt a fleeting moment of hope. Even when the nightmares came and dread filled her entirely, she knew the light could always penetrate darkness, and that hope is stronger than fear. However the stinging pain of the chains biting into her wrist made her elicited a bitter laugh. Her hands were chained together by her wrists and she was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest.

She was captured some time ago. Was it a long time ago or a short time ago? She didn't know; she had no way of keeping track of her time in captivity. Her, Inuyasha and the gang had defeated Naraku in the last battle. However, it wasn't without casualties. Miroku got sucked up by his wind tunnel. Sango was stabbed through the heart by Naraku. She recalled his sinister laugh as he did it.

As for Inuyasha… she was the one that killed him. Inuyasha was holding Naraku and he was shouting at her again and again. "Do it Kagome! Purify him! Yadda yadda!" And she did, but Inuyasha was purified along with him. A tear rolled down her face as she recalled burying her friends. She hid Tessaiga so no one could find it and she wished the jewel gone forever. She had no way of knowing what happened to Shippo and Kirara. Perhaps they had lived – she didn't know. Before her capture, she had tried searching for them but it was as if they disappeared in the wind.

The loud creak of her prison door opening made her instinctually look around. However, since her prison warden was a sadistic ass, she couldn't see anything but black inky darkness. "_Asshat."_

"How are you faring, miko," the Asshat asked with a mocking tone.

Since the day of her capture, he had this sick need to break her will. Unfortunately for him, she figured that her sanity would escape her before her will did. But boy did he try. Whipped her, starved her, and more recently… raped her. _Happy happy joy joy._

"Quite well, asshole. Thank you for asking," she said with disdain.

She couldn't see him, but she knew that he was indeed angry. "Where is Tessaiga?" he asked, all mockery aside.

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome answered. "I think that it is… oh I forgot. Sorry."

She heard a low menacing growl and then felt the intense pain of his poisonous whip cutting the skin on her arm. She screamed at the pain and could feel her blood trickle down.

The telltale sound of rustling clothes falling to the ground indicated what her torture session held for her. He gripped her by her hair and lifted her up. Shoving her into the wall behind her by her neck, she breathed out, "I hate you more than hell."

In one fluid motion he gripped her hips wrapping her legs around his waist and drove into her, eliciting a scream from Kagome's mouth. She wondered how many times more he had to use her before he could enter her without making her scream in pain. It seemed that no matter how many times he had entered her, it was as painful as the first.

"The feeling is mutual," Sesshoumaru said, his voice deep with resentment.

Sesshoumaru seemed to waste no time. With increasing speed he plunged into her only seeking his release and her pain. Usually he would draw out her torture.

He would cause her to bleed and scream as he drew out both painful and pleasurable sensations throughout her body and all the while never allowing her to cum. She hated that kind of torture the most. It was either she begged and submitted or he would continue with his cruel agenda. And no matter how much she hated him or how much she knew she would regret it, she always ended up begging and pleading with him to just fuck her and get it over with.

With one last thrust, he buried himself into her fully and stayed, allowing his seed to effectively coat the inside of her cunt entirely.

Kagome's hands were still clenched against his torso and was resting her forehead on his shoulder. She felt his release and shuddered as he came and let out a loud cry.

Nearly immediately after, Sesshoumaru let go of her and without his support, Kagome slid down the wall and crumpled to the ground. Dressing himself, Sesshoumaru looked down at her inwardly disgusted, wondering why he chose to visit her again instead of seeing a concubine. His visits were becoming more and more frequent, if it wasn't for him wanting to find the other half of his sire's legacy, it was to see the look of utter disgust and utter satisfaction on the miko's face. No one screamed out his name quite the way she did.

He secured his sash and looked down at her. Although she couldn't see in the completely dark room, she turned her head to the side as if to avoid eye contact. "Enjoy these next few days miko," he twisted one of her pink nipples to elicit a painful gasp. "I will be killing some bothersome hanyou and won't be able to tend to you."

"I hope one of them rips out your throat bastard," every word was dripping with contempt and bitter hatred.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "And when I return I believe that you and I will be become much better acquainted. Perhaps if I can't have the sword I will settle for you."

"Wh-what the hell is that supposed to mean," her fear renewed.

"It means miko, that my harem has a new addition," with that, Sesshoumaru left Kagome to think about his words and her inevitable future.


	2. Chapter 2

How long had it been? Has it been days yet? Kagome drifted in and out of consciousness, weak from hunger and thirst. Sesshoumaru was 'kind' enough to at least give her easy access to a chamber pot but Gods what she would do for a sandwich. But no, she supposed that would be too easy. She was after all a prisoner and he did have a sick need to punish her and torture her by any means. So it would seem he was backsliding to the starvation method. If she had energy she would shrug and maybe even chuckle for this could just kill her. Perhaps it was the lack of human interaction and perhaps her sanity was finally losing her but she let her head hang down and decided to will herself to die so she could haunt Sesshoumaru from the world beyond. But she didn't die; instead her subconscious took over and she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her worse nightmare; their first time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sat in the middle of Sesshoumaru's torture room, with her hands tied together. She wasn't always chained to the wall. In fact until recently he simply had her wrists tied together and she had free roam of the small, dark room. Why that had changed, she didn't know. With slow and malicious intent, Sesshoumaru was pacing around her, looking at her beaten figure. She was at least sitting up but he wondered if it weren't for her arms supporting her if she would just crumple and lie on the floor beneath his feet.

With a flick of his wrist, his poisonous venom streamed out like a whip and landed across her scarred back. It had only been a week since his last visit, but she had already seemed to heal herself.

Kagome screamed and hot tears fell in front of her. She wanted to get up and run away but she knew that that would end badly for her.

"Tell me where you hid my fathers fang," he asked calmly, but there was a hint of anger in his voice. "And this all ends."

Kagome scoffed a bitter laugh. "Go to hell, bastard."

She would regret that. He continued to circle around her body, throwing his whip down onto her bare back, making her scream until her lungs damn near bled. But then he stopped. Her breathing was hard and labored and she was choking down her sobs. Curiously, he pulled her up by her hair, she was careful to conceal her breasts with her arms. "Perhaps you require something different."

Kagome couldn't see him but she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. And when he ripped off her skirt and the foreign piece of fabric that covered her womanhood she knew what he was planning. In an angry frantic she started thrashing and screaming. "Let go of me you sick bastard," and many other phrases similar to that.

But his grip on her hair was firm and he chuckled darkly. "Nice reaction." Slowly, his claws slid down her side and he forced her to the ground, holding her bound hands above her head, revealing her pert breasts to him. He squeezed one of her breasts in his hand roughly, making her wince.

She tried to wiggle free from him and tried to kick him but alas all that did was make him angry and make her back hurt that much more. He pinched and pulled her nipple and growled, "You alone get to decide just how unpleasant this will be."

Her witty response? She spat in his face and only prayed that she could have seen the reaction his face held.

He did not like that very much. He slapped her, hard. It felt like someone had thrown a brick at her face. After that she didn't fight much that is until he removed his clothing and tried to spread her legs. With renewed purpose, she crossed her legs and tightly held them together. Inwardly, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her futile attempt to keep him out, for he easily pried her legs apart and settled in between them.

"This is your last chance to tell me about Tessaiga's whereabouts, miko." She made no sound and gave no answer, Sesshoumaru responded to her silence with a casual, "Suit yourself."

He roughly forced himself into her body, violently ripping away her virginity. She screamed and thrashed and cried as if he was killing her. He didn't give her an inch of comfort and only drove in and out of her with brutal thrusts. He could smell her virgin blood and that made him fuck her that much harder.

Kagome thought that for sure this would kill her. Her body felt like it was being split in two, the injuries on her back was rubbing against the harsh cement and her lungs and throat burned as if they were on fire.

Sesshoumaru intentionally dug his sharp claws into her skin, causing her to bleed. Plundering into her as deeply and roughly as he could without killing her, he released his seed into her thoroughly abused cunt. His length softening he asked, "Tell me where Tessaiga is," he remained buried in her. "Or we will continue this all night"

A light sheen of sweat covered Kagome's entire body and strands of hair stuck to her face, damp. Her breathing was shaky and labored and she wondered if she even had the ability to use her voice. She shook her head, denying him the answer he so desperately sought and when she felt him harden inside of her and when he slow drew himself out only to slam back into her, she realized that she did indeed have the capability of utilizing her voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When she regained consciousness, leaving memory lane, Kagome thought her mind was playing tricks on her; for the things she were witnessing were things she did not recognize. For one, she could see. A candle was flickering somewhere in the room she was in. And from looking straight ahead it appeared empty besides a wardrobe and small bowl of water next to the futon she was laying on. She belonged in the dungeon, there was no futon so she wondered what kind of dream she was having.

"You're awake."

Kagome felt too weak and dazed to get up, so she rolled over to see that Sesshoumaru was coming into the room. He slid the shoji sliding door shut and she was vaguely aware that he wasn't wearing his usual attire, but a simple white yukata. She scowled; dream or not she still hated the bastard.

He raised a brow at her reaction. "My tolerance is not never ending. You might convince me to rescind on my generosity and throw you back in your prison with that display of rudeness."

Her expression did not change and Sesshoumaru merely shrugged. "You'll be pleased to know that I found Tessaiga. It would seem that you are no longer needed."

Kagome gulped and fear permeated the room. "What are you going to do," her voice was hoarse. "How many do you plan on killing?"

Sesshoumaru was momentarily taken aback by her question and then it all made sense. "If I wanted to go on a murderous rampage, I would not need my father's fang to do so. It would seem that all your actions and suffering was wasted. Tessaiga is merely hanging on a wall, never to be used again."

"I don't believe you."

He removed his yukata, revealing his naked body to her. Immediately she turned her head; she had never actually seen his body. "I also came across that orphaned runt Shippo," he went down to the futon, laying next to her. "Your behavior dictates whether or not I rip him in half."

She clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears away. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she wondered what exactly he had in store for her. "If I'm no longer needed, you should just let me go."

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. "Perhaps, my little miko. But then who would scream out my name with disgust as they receive pleasure that only I can give," he turned her around, forcing her to look at him.

"I am _not _yours," she declared. "I will never be yours; I'll die first."

"And you were never _his _either. Only difference, he was the one to die first." He said it with the intent to hurt her and when her eyes gleamed with tears he knew he had succeeded.

Kagome hated the smug look on his face; she sat up clutching the blanket to her chest.

"I've seen everything already. Now lay back down while I'm allowing you live in comfort or we can go back to your old accommodations."

"I'll take the dungeon. At least I can pretend it's Inuyasha screwing me as opposed to looking at you."

Sesshoumaru sat up and roughly grabbed onto Kagome's arm. "You'll do well to forget that name."

Defiantly, Kagome faced Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. In. U. Yasha." She taunted.

His grip on her arm tightened and Kagome winced already knowing a bruise was forming. She wondered exactly what her body looked like.

"How brave," he commented. "I'll soon have that beaten out of you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Her anger was building up as she recalled all the times she couldn't retaliate; all the times he had her bound and vulnerable. Before she even realized it herself, her free hand was flying through the air and she slapped him. Sesshoumaru slapped her in return, though his had actually hurt her. She could taste her blood in her mouth and her vision was blurred from tears. He pushed her down and laid on top of her. Kagome tried to push him off of her but she would have had more success moving a boulder.

"Get off of me," Kagome was hitting him and pushing him. "You make me sick! And I hate you! I swear the second I can I am getting the fuck away from you and your sadistic ass!" Foolishly, she struck his face again and tried to push him away in doing so.

He grew incredibly tired of her daring to strike him; with one hand he secured her hands above her head by her wrists. Absently, he rubbed a thumb over one of her nipples. "Are you truly of mind to run away from me?" He lightly pinched her nipple with increasing force until she visibly winced. "It is a rarity for one to gain my interest – especially one such as you. Run and I will kill you instantly; stay and your life will be extended until I inevitably grow bored."

"I'll kill us both."

Sesshoumaru flicked a tongue over the sensitive bud, Kagome moaned. "It's time for you to scream and beg, pet." He roughly bit the area around her collar bone, and she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Her entire body ached. From where he pulled her hair on top of her head, to her neck where he had bitten, down to claw marks on her hips, and all the way to her sore legs from where he forced her to keep them wrapped around his hips for hours. She was so sore that she couldn't move from her position. She was laying on her side, facing away from Sesshoumaru who was eyeing her. He had asked her a question and was awaiting an answer but none came. Instead she laid there, crying.

"You truly are pathetic," he coldly remarked. He put on his yukata and left her alone.

"Milord," Jaken bombarded him immediately. "A letter from Rin arrived!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the parchment from his servant. "Have Yuri instruct the ningen on what is expected of her. The basics such as grooming, dressing, and proper behavior should be sufficient enough. Have her shown to my private hot spring once Yuri is finished."

"Yes milord," Jaken said eagerly. "I will see to it right away."

Sesshoumaru went to his own quarters. It was much bigger than the room he had given the miko and was richly decorated. He had an extremely large bed in the middle of his room, it stood about a foot above the ground. Absentmindedly, he imagine the miko writhing beneath him on top of his bed. Brushing off the thought, he dressed himself. There was a meeting with a few elders and he had to quickly meet with them and behead a traitor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuri was shown this _ningens _quarters by Jaken. She asked no questions and only obeyed; disobedience was not something someone with her status had the folly of participating in. However many questions arose within her. She wondered why she and the other 7 like her were in a completely separate wing and yet this human prisoner was in the Western wing only a short walk away from Lord Sesshoumaru. She questioned why he hadn't taken her or anyone else for that matter and sought to lie with a human. To even be considered to enter the Western house, one must be a full-blooded youkai. Then they had to prove a certain level of scholarly intellect, the art of seduction, musical talent, and could be easily considered as one of the most beautiful in the land. This ningen did none of that.

Taking in a deep breath, she entered the room she had been shown. Sliding the door quietly, she walked over to the sleeping girl and knelt down next to her. Her body was covered with a thin white sheet but she could see that she had a lovely body; petite but womanly. She was also loathe to admit that the girl was quite pretty.

"Ningen," Yuri shook her shoulder, waking her.

Kagome lazily blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up to come face to face with a strange woman. Clutching the sheet to her chest, she asked, "Who are you?"

With a raised eyebrow and her head slightly tilted to one side she replied, "We should perhaps work on your speech. It is unbecoming to come as so rude."

Kagome analyzed the female in front of her. She was easily the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her auburn hair was decorated with ornate hair pins and she wore a dark blue silk kimono that had gold floral pattern embroidery on the shoulders and hems. Kagome wondered if she was some sort of youkai princess. Her pale skin brilliantly brought out her deep green eyes and her dark lashes, brought them out that much more.

Yuri sighed, deciding that waiting for an apology was useless. "I am Yuri. I reside in the Western House. I was instructed to give you proper instruction. Now if you will, I shall begin."

"Like hell you will," Kagome stood, wrapping the sheet around her body. "I'm not listening to anything you or that bastard has to say!"

Yuri remained seated and unfazed as Kagome stomped her way to the door. "Perhaps we shall start at say," there was an extremely brief pause. "Begging for forgiveness."

Kagome scoffed; inwardly she was kicking herself for moving so quickly. She was still incredibly sore.

"Keep in mind," Yuri's voice held a hint of reason. "You are still a prisoner. You will be punished to the highest degree. Do you truly wish to live the remainder of your short life in the dungeon? Be a smart ningen and perhaps one day you will be allowed a room with a window."

_A window_, Kagome paused and stood still. _That is what I have to look forward to if I stay here. _She decided that she needed more, that she deserved more than just the hope of a window. She was beaten and starved and raped for Gods know how long and now that bastard decided he wanted a new play thing. She hated him and she loathed him. And she'll take every punishment if she should attempt an escape and fail.

Kagome continued to the exit and slid open the door.

"It is of little consequence to me," Yuri said, causing Kagome to listen to the last thing she would say. "So, turn left and follow the hall until you reach a staircase, when you go down it, the Western exit is right in front of you. And when you do get caught – which I promise you will – attempt to bare your neck as you are begging."

Kagome ignored her _advice _and walked quickly down the hall. Oddly enough, she saw only a few others, but they paid her no mind. It made her wonder how often a human girl in nothing but a sheet wandered through his castle. The further she went down the hall, the more she wondered how long she would be walking. The hall seemed to never end. She was already growing tired and she hadn't even been running but her resolve was not affected, she would get out of here or die trying.

Yuri remained seated on the floor of Kagome's quarters for some time before she got up and made her way to the War room – where she believed her Lord to be. As she walked the halls, several servants politely bowed their head to her, and in return she nodded her head very slightly. It was good to always remain modest, after all no ones position is guaranteed and only the Gods know where one should end up. As she quietly entered the room, she quietly waited in the back and simply observed.

There were many high ranking youkai officials and allies gathered, as Sesshoumaru was 'conversing' with another youkai who was being held by two others; Yuki knew this youkai. His name was Lord Hideki Yamashita. He was from the Southern Lands and if she recalled correctly he was a bird youkai.

"You destroyed my palace, murdered my family and favored concubine and you dare restrain me here," Lord Hideki fumed. "You will regret this young Lord. Now I demand you tell your reasoning for this betrayal!"

Sesshoumaru was indeed young, but he more than made up for his youth with being a strong and merciless leader. Remaining calm, he answered. "For allying with the hanyou Naraku, for being a part of my disgraceful brother's death and for merely being a foolish and annoying youkai, you will be executed by my hand."

Unsheathing Bakusaiga, he held it to the Lord Hideki's neck as one of the guards pulled his head back. "Due to you telling that foolish half-breed mutt where to find Naraku, I am not able to kill the bastard myself." With that, Sesshoumaru swung the sword at his neck and his head fell to the ground.

He roughly passed his sword to another and they wiped it clean. In a cold tone that sent shivers to everyone in the room he declared, "Let it be known, all allies of that hanyou stain will be found, punished, and executed."

Taking back his sword, he spotted Yuri and went towards her as his allies cheered their ruler. The cheering would be at a deafening level for a human, a mere nuisance to them.

"My lord," Yuri bowed demurely. "Your clothes are bloodied; shall I help you clean up and dress?"

The two of them left and spoke outside of the room. He ignored her question. "I believe you were given a task. I assume you have good reason to not accomplishing it."

"Yes, she got up and left my Lord. She is making her way to the Western Exit."

Sesshoumaru with annoyed that the foolish girl would attempt to leave but he was not surprised. He would think her to be even more foolish if she didn't. "One must wonder how she knows about that exit."

He began walking towards that direction, with Yuri following a few steps behind. "I told her. May I ask why the interest in her? Am I not to your liking?"

"You may ask whatever you like, however you will not get an answer. Go back to the miko's room; she will still require your assistance. Also, do not forget that she is only a prisoner. Next time you treat her as if she has any freedom, you will be the one to be punished."

"Y-yes my Lord," she bowed and hurried back. Her heart had nearly stopped for Lord Sesshoumaru never spoke to her or any of the ladies here in such a way.

His newly acquired pet was only a short distance away from him, he took his time to reach her, leisurely strolling the halls of his stronghold and even stopping by his quarters to change out of his bloodied clothes; he left his armor and mokomoko but donned his usual attire. He craved her in the most depraved of ways. But he hadn't always seen her in such a light; she is only human after all and until that first night that he took her he had no desire to lay upon her flesh. But now the scent of her hair as he pulled it, the faint taste of blood in her mouth, and her screams as he bruised her body was _in _him like a drug; a disease, even.

He began descending down the staircase and he could see the miko wrapped in silk sheets. "Pet," his voice was cold. "Are you lost?"

Kagome's heart sank, as she froze in her place holding on to the railing. She didn't dare turn around and simply remained rooted in place willing herself away.

Mildly amused, Sesshoumaru went by her side and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She flinched in response and remained silent, avoiding eye contact.

"I asked you a question."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome faced Sesshoumaru, tilting her head so she could look at him. "Go to hell, Sesshoumaru," and although she knew she wouldn't get far she took another step down.

Grabbing her arm, he dragged her up the stairs, her legs barely keeping up with his pace. She was still clutching at the sheet but was attempting to pull away from his grip. _When would she learn?_

"Let go," she demanded.

He ignored her demands and her thrashing and the stolen glances from various servants. He figured that he ought to feed her before punishing her, lest he wanted her to collapse from hunger. _Though she seems energetic enough_. He tossed her into his own bedroom and she looked around with horror etched into her features. Ignoring her ridiculous behavior, he pointed to a small table with a tray of food.

"Sit down and eat quietly," he instructed.

She stood there, turning her head to the side and ignored him.

Inwardly chastising her, he went over and grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. "I would not take my kindness for granted, pet."

Disgusted she jerked her head away from him and took a step back. "I'm not your pet! Don't call me that."

"I own you," he grabbed hold of the sheet she was covering her body with and roughly pulled it from her body. "I'll call you what I want."

Kagome reached out to grab the only covering she had. "Give it back, it's mine!"

When he pulled it out of her reach and tossed it behind him she brought her arms to her chest as her entire body turned red with embarrassment.

He began poking and prodding at the various bruises and scratch marks on her body, ignoring her every time she flinched or winced from the pain. Slowly, he took a few steps to back her into the wall behind her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Lower your arms pet." When she didn't, he grazed his fangs across her collarbone, warning her to obey. Instead, she used both of her arms and tried to push him away; he could practically taste the fear coming from her.

"No, get away from me! You have concubines just let me go!" She continued pushing and hitting his chest as if it were doing anything.

He hadn't budged an inch, instead he remained pushed against her body and looked down at her with a smug expression. "No, I don't think you truly want me to do that. Your body needs me, craves me as I'm the only one who can give you what you so rightly deserve."

"My body hates you. You're sick and you're twisted and deserve to rot in hell."

He smirked and picked her up and laid her on his bed. If she only wanted to fight and not eat then a fight she would get. She immediately tried to scurry against the wall, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. Untying his yellow sash, he secured her wrists together. "Keep your hands above your head or else I'll bring in another guard to hold them up for you as I remind you how much your body craves me."

Her breaths were quick and her hands clutched the fabric above her as his hand trailed between her breasts, down her flat stomach, and straight to her hot core. He parted the folds and easily slid a finger inside of her. Kagome jerked in response.

"How wet you are already, pet," he was taunting her. "Mayhap your body doesn't hate me as much as you claim." He began making slow and methodical circles on her clit, watching her moan and writhe against her will.

Kagome wanted to fight the sensations he was forcing her body to feel, but just like all the other times, her body and her will was failing her. His gold eyes were watching her intently, amused and she could feel his breath on her face. How she hated him for all that he does to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she was teetering on the edge, close to her release. But then he stopped and her eyes flew open and turned to him.

"Tell me what you need," lust was apparent in his eyes and his deep voice.

She immediately turned her head to face away from him. "Your head on a stake."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her never ending defiance. With a quick thrust, he shoved two fingers into her wet core. Slowly at first but gradually he went faster and deeper as Kagome moaned and gasped. Every time he felt her nearing the end, he would stop and start all over. She whined in frustration and he could tell her resolve was shattered.

"What is it you need, pet," he asked once more.

"You. I need you," she whispered shamefully, closing her eyes.

Smirking at the victory he got up and divested himself of his clothing. He flipped her over and gripped her hips; teasingly he would push only the head of his cock in and then pull it out. She whimpered.

"And what do you need me to do," he repeated the action.

"I hate you so much," she sounded helpless.

"Tell me," there was an edge in his voice and the grip on her hips were loosening as if he would leave. "Or I'll leave you while I take a concu…"

Sesshoumaru never finished his sentence because Kagome desperately pleaded. "Fuck me! I need you to fuck me."

Gripping her hips once again, he thrust his entire length into her and a shocked scream of pain tore through the room and tears fell from her blues eyes. It was always painful for her and he never allowed her time to adjust to his size. Each thrust was calculated; he wanted her to maintain her frustration and he made sure not to speed up too soon.

"So tight and wet, considering this body hates me."

He sped up and began pumping in and out of her at a demonic speed and one of his hands reached over to rub her clit. Kagome was now making no effort to hold back her moans and cries. Her inner walls convulsed around his length as her orgasm took control of her body. Sesshoumaru did not slow down; he continued to ride out her orgasm until he himself came and he marked his pet with his seed.

She gasped as he pulled out of her. He sat with one leg bent and an arm resting on his knee; he flipped Kagome over onto her back. Casually, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her sensitive clit; when she attempted to move he growled. "Stay still." She turned her head to the side, ashamed and he slowly rubbed his thumb over her; he began doing so harder and faster. She felt the coil inside of her spring and she could barely breathe as another orgasm washed over her. As soon as he moved his hand and then sensations left her, she turned away from Sesshoumaru and laid on her side.

He smirked, smugly. He laid beside her, with his hands behind his head. "Take a yukata from the wardrobe and go back to Yuri; take a right outside of this door. She is in the 4th room on your left. I trust that you will not wander; if you do I will merely publically rape you for all to see."

Kagome shuddered and slowly sat up. Her back was still facing Sesshoumaru. "The tie," her voice was soft, still sore from just moments ago.

He ignored her. "Inform her that you will need to bathe. It was my intention to allow you use my hot spring, but you ruined that." Getting up, he reached behind her and undid the knot in his sash. "Now, go," he said next to her ear, harsh.

On shaky legs, she quickly got up and did as he said and left his room.


End file.
